Eres mío
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: La reina Zeal siempre obtiene lo que quiere, para ella no está mal, pero para el profeta sí. -WARNING: LIME e INCESTO-


OMG, no es una buena forma de empezar en una nueva sección. OMG LO SIENTO.

Este juego me obliga a pensar en demasiadas cosas que, oh dios, llenan mi inocente mente con cosas desagradables y que a la vez me gustan.

D: NO, VOY A LLORAR.

D I S C L A I M E R

Chrono Trigger le pertenece a Squaresoft (cuando existía...)

**WARNING**

**INCESTO**

**INCESTO**

**_IIINCEEEESTOOOOO! _**

* * *

><p><em>GiygaShade's<em>

**Eres mío.**

La reina Zeal sabe lo que quiere, y lo tendrá sin importar a qué precio. _Pero eso no está permitido por las leyes del tiempo y ética humana_. Si tuviera la más mínima idea de quién es su profeta en realidad, se daría asco. No, en realidad no. Lo más probable es que aún _quisiera eso_. Y es que ella es, vamos, irresistible. Todos los inmundos que residen en la tierra y hasta la mitad de los sabios, quieren acostarse con ella. El decir que no es hermosa, en el reino de Zeal está penado con la muerte.

Ahora, no aguanta sus ganas de estar a solas con esa persona a la que apenas tiene meses de conocer —en realidad la ha tenido cerca desde que nació, pero ella ni por enterada—. Él es… diferente. Su conocimiento sobre Lavos, la energía, el mundo futuro y la oscuridad, ah sí, y esa forma de hablar tan misteriosa, la prenden, de verdad la prenden. Se siente más joven desde gracias a esos pensamientos. El rey Zeal ya está muerto, ¿quién se lo va a impedir?

Da igual el verdadero nombre del profeta, lo que importa son los bien formados músculos, las orejas puntiagudas y su largo cabello. Es el hombre perfecto para ella ¡Ha! Para venir del futuro, no está naaaada mal. Lo tiene en sus garras, sólo falta amaestrarlo un poco y hacerlo sobrehumano, aunque, seguro que allá abajo lo es. La reina se muerde los labios tan sólo de pensar en eso. Puede dejar a Lavos para después, no se irá y la energía del reino nunca se acabará. Pero él, no se quedará tan bien por siempre.

Camina por los pasillos, erguida, tratando de no encontrarse con algún Nu ó peor, a un sabio que cree que tiene clase necesaria para poder hablar con ella. Entra a la biblioteca, su mejor excusa es decir que quiere leer un poco sobre la historia de la familia, ya que le apasiona su pasado. He, sobre todo. Eso es lo que menos le interesa, el presente es lo único que debe de tener en mente… y a él. Y Ahí está, también la biblioteca, haciéndole compañía al pequeño Janus. ¿Qué demonios hace con él? Debería de estar con ella y sólo con ella. Se acerca un tercero, Schala trae un gran libro en la mano, lo deja en la mesita y le sonríe. De tal palo tal astilla, de seguro piensa que es suyo.

El profeta la mira a los ojos, su expresión parece ser de… ¿Miedo? ¿Duda? ¿Excitación? ¡Qué va! Lo que importa es que la está viendo a ella y a nadie más. Schala se une a esas miradas, ahí se acaba la emoción. Necesitan un lugar a solas para hablar sobre asuntos del reino, sí claro, eso. Excusa perfecta para llevárselo. Se dirige hacia él con una mirada que pretende erótica, retrocede un poco, su hija sólo observa la escena, el pequeño aún dibuja. Su puño choca contra la mesa, dibuja una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita y los saluda.

—Schala, ¿ya terminaste tus lecciones de hoy? —pregunta, está tratando de sacar una conversación.

—Sí, madre. Ahora estoy estudiando, él profeta decidió ayudarme.

¿Decidió AYUDARTE? La reina está celosa. Seguro que la manda a matar, a no ser porque es su hija.

—Profeta, hay cosas más importantes qué hacer, tengo varios planes en mente. ¿Podría verte en la sala del trono? Es de SUMA importancia.

_Vas a ser mío._

Él sólo asiente.

…

Siente una enorme punzada en el corazón al estar junto a Schala, es exactamente igual a como siempre la mantuvo y mantendrá en sus recuerdos: recta, mágica, hermosa, toda una dama. Y de Janus, simplemente le parece maravilloso observar a la mayor paradoja que el tiempo pudo darle. Quiere aprovechar el tiempo y pasar lo más que se pueda con ellos, en especial con la princesa. Y la reina… sigue siendo la misma mujer de sus recuerdos: Cruel, fría, sarcástica, sedienta de poder. E incluso, le da mucho más miedo.

Prefiere ir rápido a escuchar sus caprichos a tener que soportar sus regaños. Deja a Schala y le promete que regresará para terminar sus estudios. Lo mismo va para Janus. Camina lento, en la mirada de Schala se refleja que su madre tiene algo en mente y eso no será nada benéfico para el reino.

—¿Estarás bien? —indaga la princesa, el profeta sólo asiente. Ella suspira.

De camino a la sala de trono se topa con el estúpido de Dalton, que sólo le dedica una mirada agresiva y sigue con su camino. Nunca le cayó bien, ahora menos. Sabios que lo miran y hacen una reverencia mientras pasa, Nus que hacen exactamente lo mismo. Es tratado como alguien de la realeza para la pobre gente condenada a servir únicamente a su dictadora.

La sala de trono, no sabe si tocar la enorme puerta ó simplemente entrar. Traga saliva, ese lugar le trae tantos malos recuerdos y desea nunca volver a pisarlo… y, ahí está, a punto de tener otra de esas largas discusiones con quien supuestamente es su reina.

Entra, deseando no escuchar sus gritos.

…

Su presa, a quién ya desea tener entre sus dedos, para tocarlo todo y someterlo. Se acomoda en el trono y asoma una sonrisa juguetona. Él hace una reverencia y se quita la capucha, mostrando sus largas y puntiagudas orejas que tanto le gustan a la reina. Le dice que se acerque un poco más, él simplemente accede, sin decir nada. Un chasquido, la puerta se cierra. ¡Claro que puede hacer! Es la magia de la reina. Muerde su labio inferior y levanta un poco su largo vestido.

_No, esto está mal._

El profeta no cambia su expresión, hasta pareciera que no le importa. La reina se pone de pie y camina hacia él. Toca sus hombros, su barbilla, su pecho.

—Estás tenso, querido—sigue sonriendo de manera incitante mientras toca cada parte de su cuerpo, sin que él se mueva—. ¿No quieres… des estresarte?

Su voz, erótica, mágica. Tiene que caer, todos lo hacen alguna vez.

—No, yo me siento bien. No lo necesito, su majestad.

Está nervioso.

…

—¿Qué piensas de mi físico? ¿Crees que soy hermosa? ¿Irresistible? ¿Crees que podría comerme el mundo de un solo bocado? —otra vez sus preguntas, las cosas están llegando a un punto que él no soporta.

La reina sigue tocándolo, a veces duele, ya que utiliza su magia. Está mal, muy mal. Él no quiere continuar su juego, no debe continuar su juego. Se da asco, si tan sólo ella supiera quién es él. Vaya, es hermosa, pero sólo eso. Para otros hombres puede ser irresistible, un sueño erótico. Para él no es más que una reina que busca aprovecharse de las situaciones, una mujer que quedó marcada por la muerte de su esposo, la cual quiere olvidar con arrebatos carnales.

Se acerca más a él, quiere retroceder y no puede, se miran fijamente. Ella desea que ceda, él sólo quiere que la pesadilla termine.

_Esto va en contra de las leyes de la vida._

La reina se aleja un poco y da media vuelta, el profeta suspira internamente, estuvo cerca. Ella camina en dirección a la única puerta que no está cerrada. No, por favor, no, esa puerta no.

—Bien, ya que no me contestas aquí, lo harás en el cuarto real. —Dicho esto, entró.

…

Está indeciso de hacerlo ó no, pero ella sabe perfectamente que su mano recorriendo su cuerpo no hizo más que prenderlo y las cosas no se quedaran así. En este momento lo que más desea era a él, a su cuerpo, su sudor, su cabello. Quiere morder cada parte de su cuerpo, ser suya y hacerlo suyo.

Pasan los minutos y él aún no se digna a entrar. ¡Maldita sea! Se está demorando mucho, más de lo esperado y ella cada vez está más deseosa. Se sienta en la cama y levanta aún más su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus muslos cuidados. No se resistirá.

Él entra. Ella sonríe. _Eres mío._

_No, no deberías de hacerlo, reina Zeal. Así lo dicta la naturaleza._

La reina se pone de pie, acomodando su vestido. Es Ahora ó nunca.

Corre para someterlo y encontrarse con sus labios. Es una peculiar lucha, una parte de él quiere separarse mientras la otra sigue el juego. Los besos cada vez se hacen más y más apasionados, al menos, de parte de la reina. Ella cierra los ojos, para sentirlos aún más. Ya es suyo, por fin. Acaricia su largo cabello, se excita cada vez más. Baja lentamente sus labios hasta encontrarse con su cuello, lo muerde sensualmente. El profeta suelta un gemino. La reina se detiene un momento para sonreír maliciosamente, acto seguido lame su cuello.

…

No, esto no está pasando, es una maldita pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla. ¿Cómo es que, al final, algo que está mal, puede sentirse tan bien? ¡No! Jamás debe pensar así, ya que eso nunca ha estado en sus planes, aunque, en parte lo está disfrutando. Su tacto agresivo, sus besos apasionados que le hicieron cerrar los ojos, su lengua que se pasea lentamente por su cuello. Él no hace nada, al contrario, trata de detenerla, lo que, al parecer, excita todavía más a la reina.

Ella se endereza y sigue besándolo lenta y apasionadamente, haciendo movimientos con la lengua. Comienza a jalarlo en dirección a la cama, él, de nuevo, quiere soltarse, no puede. Termina accediendo y camina a su ritmo, para al final caer en el colchón en el que los reyes culminaron sus pasiones. Ella toma la mano del profeta y la pasa por sus pechos, su abdomen y su parte baja. Él cierra más los ojos, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para poder escapar.

Dejan de besarse, la reina se aferra a la capa del profeta y la desabrocha. Pasea otra vez sus manos por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual toca suavemente.

_Ya eres mío._

Más besos, una guerra eterna entre los labios de ella y los de él. Lenguas que se encuentran y giran como un reloj mientras ella se desabrocha la parte de arriba del vestido, mostrando cada vez sus pechos. Él ni siquiera los ve.

_No debo de…_

_Ella es…_

El profeta muerde agresivamente el labio de la reina quién suelta un gemido. Es el momento perfecto para escapar, se pone de pie y ata su capa.

—¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

—Lo siento, su majestad, no está bien.

—Idiota, aquí se hace lo que yo quiero. —se levanta un poco y lo abraza, intenta regresarlo a la cama.

Él le quita la mano violentamente.

—¡Como quieras! Anda, lárgate. Ya encontraré a alguien más, que tú, ni para eso sirves.

_Hehehe, no es que no sirva. _

_Es sólo que tú eres…_

Salió del cuarto, ella sólo se mordió los labios, algún día será suyo… por fin…

_Mi madre…_


End file.
